


Christmas Is For Kids, Unless You’re Dating Steve Rogers

by for_the_love_of_tony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth Rotting Fluff, steve rogers - Freeform, stuckony - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_tony/pseuds/for_the_love_of_tony
Summary: Christmas morning in the Stuckony household.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Christmas Is For Kids, Unless You’re Dating Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my first fic on here has to be nothing but fluff. Hope you enjoy spending Christmas morning with some of our favorite boys.

Tony felt the edges of consciousness creep up on him as lips pressed softly against the back of his neck.

“Come on Doll, time to wake up.” Bucky’s voice was still rough from just waking himself, it sent a pleasant chill down Tony’s spine.

Tony turned in his arms, flopping dramatically as he did. He scooted even closer so they were chest to chest, barely a breath able to fit between them.

“7 am, really? Do we have to? I know it’s Christmas but guess what, it’ll still be Christmas at 9. Hell, 10 even.” He felt more than heard Bucky’s small huff of laughter.

“You know I’m on your side but I talked him down to 7, he was pushing for 6. He gets excited. And he’s probably going to be barreling through the door any minute. I woke you a little early to spare you from that wake up call.” Tony groaned and burrowed even closer. 

“We could always lock the door. I’d make it well worth your while, soldier.” The smaller brunette pulled back just enough to raise his eyebrows suggestively but was stopped in his tracks by the other man’s disapproving albeit regretful look. Tony groaned again. “Fine! But it was gonna be a hell of a Christmas present.”

Just then the door opened, the figure crept in quietly, shutting the door with a soft click behind him, obviously believing the other two were still asleep. He raised his eyes to the men snuggled close in the middle of the bed and smiled with the realization that they were both awake. Steve crawled across the bed until he reached the center, pressing himself against Tony’s back and reaching a hand over to lay on Bucky’s hip.

“Merry Christmas, darling.” He accentuated this with a kiss to Tony’s bare shoulder before lifting his head head to smile at Bucky. “Merry Christmas to you too.” 

“I purpose we all just stay like this all day. What better way to celebrate the holiday than with my two best gifts.” Tony spoke up from between them.

“Tony!” Steve all but whined. “We have to open our presents and then we have people coming over for brunch and then we promised Buck a Christmas movie marathon but after all that we can definitely revisit this scenario.” The blonde pulled both men even closer, Bucky pressed tight against Tony in the front and Steve a solid presence behind him. The genius groaned.

“Alright, alright but you better let me go before you start something you’re not gonna finish.” Steve flashed his megawatt grin before kissing them both quickly and scrambling off the bed and back to the living room.

Steve was crouched by the tree pulling out gifts when the two brunettes staggered into the living room. They were clad in the ridiculous matching pajama pants that Steve had all but begged them to wear, his grin when he saw them was more than worth it.

Both Steve and Bucky had been nervous about a gift exchange with a billionaire and it had actually been Tony who suggested they make each other gifts. That way Tony couldn’t go overboard, you couldn’t make a private island after all, and the super soldiers didn’t have to worry about their gifts paling in comparison.

Steve lifted a large rectangular package and laid it across the other two men’s laps after they seated themselves on the couch. 

“I know I was supposed to make you both something but just open it, you’ll see...” Steve trailed off as he sat across from them, leg bouncing a little with barely concealed anxiety.

It wasn’t a surprise that Steve would paint them something for their present but both men were excited to see what he had been working on. For practically the last 2 months they hadn’t been allowed into his studio without warning. The wait was worth it.

The painting was of the three of them, Steve in the middle with Bucky and Tony on either side, one of the many occasions they fell asleep on the couch in that position. Bucky and Tony’s arms intersected over Steve’s stomach and they were clutching each other’s elbows, Steve with an arm around each, one of his eyes cracked open just slightly.

“I caught Nat taking a picture of us and used it as a reference. I hope you guys like it, I know it’s not the best but it’s hard to-“

“It’s perfect.” Bucky cut him off with a smile and Tony could only nod, not wanting to give away the lump in his throat. The smaller man surged forward after setting the painting aside and into Steve’s lap, kissing him soundly before turning back to Bucky.

“Alright, your turn, Frosty. What ya make us? Huhhuhuh?” 

Steve had been instrumental in getting Bucky started on a hobby that could help him discover his more creative side. He wanted to help him see his hands as tools of creation rather than destruction. Perhaps unsurprisingly he had taken to wood whittling and burning like it was second nature. Bucky walked over to the tree and pulled out two round flat packages, handing one to each of them.

They opened them at the same time finding circles of wood, still rough around the edges with bark. In the center were symbols etched into the wood and than burnt to make the impression stand out. On Steve’s, the symbol of his shield and on Tony’s, the arc reactor. 

“Made one for myself too, with the star.” He gestured to his arm, “For the sake of continuity. I know it’s not much-“

“They’re perfect.” Steve said with a smile, mirroring Bucky’s own words from earlier which made the man’s obvious nerves calm immediately. Tony slipped off Steve’s lap and back onto the couch. 

“Alright boys, go collect your presents.” Tony waved them toward the tree, a smug grin on his face. They both groaned but approached the tree together, each finding a small box to open.

Both men went still and quiet when the opened the boxes to find twin rings, gold with a band of red running through the middle. They turned in unison to find Tony down on one knee, his smile a lot less smug.

“I know we can’t make it official or if we’d even want to but I just like the idea of you both carrying a piece of me around with you. It doesn’t have to mean anything more than that. It’s made of the same material of my suit. I know it’s kinda flashy for you guys so if you don’t want to wear it, you can use it as a key ring or carry it in your pocket. It doesn’t matter to me and is someone going to stop my rambling because I gotta be honest, I’m not so young anymore and my knees are kinda starting to hurt.” 

Bucky was the first to break out of his stupor, launching himself forward and grabbing the man off the ground, sweeping him into a knee buckling kiss. Steve wasn’t far behind, snatching him from the other man’s arms and capturing his lips in another searing kiss before Tony had to pull away to catch his breath.

“Ok, ok, I guess you like it.” He leaned into Steve, forehead tucked under his chin, Bucky sidled up behind him, wrapping his arms around both of them.

“We love it. It’s perfect.” The blonde said, unable to wipe the wide grin from his face.

“Official or not, you two are it for me.” Bucky said and in the way of confessions, that was practically a sonnet for the man of few words.

“Now, what are we going to make your ring out of?”

“Bold of you to assume I didn’t already make one of my own. And mine may or may not turn into a gauntlet.” Tony replied with a quirk of his eyebrow and a very self-satisfied smile, earning fond eye rolls from both men.

It wasn’t a traditional relationship by any means but none of them could imagine life any different then it was right now. Snuggled up with each other on the couch, soaking in each other’s warmth, still flying high from Tony’s kinda, sorta proposal. Steve caught a glimpse of the clock and startled off the couch, nearly knocking them all off in the process.

“People are going to be here in an hour! You two get changed and then I need help in the kitchen! Oh my god, we’re going to be so late.” Steve hurried into the kitchen before sticking his head back out at the unmoving duo on the couch. “Come on! Move move move!”

Tony turned his head to Bucky sluggishly and gave him a kind knowing look.

“Told you we should have locked the door.”


End file.
